Idea Dump
by Dminion
Summary: A little place where my ideas can be placed. All are considered on shots unless specified.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything in relation to the licensing of Bastion or Fate/Zero.

[0][0][0]

_Heh, it's been a long time since I told this story; a story about battles, bloodshed, and even a few tears for some that want 'em. A long time since the last, let me tell ya. _

_Now, I know what you're all probably thinking. Let me tell ya here and now; you folks got it all wrong._

_This story, is about a Cup._

_Yeah, you heard me; and I ain't foolin'. _

_This here Cup, this Grail I'm gonna be talking about, is about as exciting as about, well, about anything you ever dreamed of. Well, anything that includes heroes of old, and a brawl so intense it makes everything happenin' in the saloon look like a midnight talk between friends._

_But I am getting sidetracked here. So sit still and listen well, and I swear to Mother that you all be in for quite the treat._

_So hand me that bottle of Werewhisky and get ready for a ride; none you all ever had before._

[0][0][0]

_Thou, bound in the cage of madness._

_I am he who command those chains._

Those two lines; he was told that he was to add those two lines in order to summon a Servant under the strongest class possible, Berserker. His _father_, and he spat that word out with as much venom as he could muster, had provided him the catalyst needed to summon an exceptional _Heroic Spirit_.

For a moment he had almost accepted the so called gift that was in front of him. It was a piece of metal, apparently it had once been a part of a set of armor. He was told that with that catalyst he would summon, without fail, a Heroic Spirit powerful enough to win the grail.

The vile air within the bug infested room began to pick up as the ritual had just reached its crescendo and Kariya could already feel the pain within him increase as the Servant made manifest. He could feel warm liquid pour from the side of his only working eye. It was too warm to be tears, no doubt it was more of his blood pouring out due to the damage his body was constantly receiving.

Just a little bit more.

A little bit more.

He steadied himself as the light of the summoning circle shined with an aqua, and almost comforting, glow. Kariya was blinded and for a moment, a gale of fresh air blew past him allowing a brief respite, if only fleeting, from the burning haze and endless razor teeth embedded in him.

Soon the power used in the ritual died down, and the first thing that entered Matou Kariya's mind... was confusion.

From his rather abrupt training from Zouken, he had learned that those Servants summoned underneath the Berserker class would be under the thrall of the class' specific skill, _Mad Enhancement_.

However.

As he stared into the clear and, definitely, lucid eyes of his Servant, he couldn't help but wonder if that was even the case for this specific spirit. His thoughts had to stop though as a sharp and thrusting pain, as if his heart was trying to burst out of his ribcage, made Kariya still himself to stay on his feet.

Almost immediately, Kariya felt warm hands steady his body and a comforting shoulder already supporting his frail form.

"It seems you have summoned quite a strange Servant Kariya." The Matou patriarch added, playfully insulting the lack of an imposing visage his Servant, Berserker, had.

Kariya bristled at the comment but said nothing so as not to rise to the bait, and as if reading his own mind, Berserker immediately began moving towards the stairs and away from the cadaver. As his Servant began to aid him in his ascent, Kariya could not help but gaze at the being that was to help him in achieving his goal in saving Sakura from the Matou lineage curse.

The Servant seemed fairly young in appearance, in fact, he looked like was still in his teenage years. With tanned skin and pale white hair, Kariya had to wonder for a moment if the summoning ritual had gone wrong.

Physical features aside what drew attention to the Servant was his rather lack of discernible traits on his ensemble. Even though the existence helping him up gave the presence of a Servant, it was because he looked so far from what he thought a Servant would look like, that placed the doubts in his mind.

There were no marks of prestige. From the boots on his feet to the leggings and tunic he wore, to the pieces of armor (an arm guard, a single pauldron on his left shoulder, and a metal plate that covered his torso and back) on his body. The Servant held a silent strength and determination that felt like a tree attempting to stay upright and rooted within a tornado, and succeeding too.

Despite the increasing pain the Servant was giving to him by staying in the material realm, Kariya couldn't help but hold on to that faint feeling of hope for a future Sakura will have when his Servant would him the Grail.

[0][0][0]

_Believe you me, when The Kid sets his mind on something, not even the Gods themselves can do anything to stand in his way. In fact, them God's just might grant The Kid favors, for all the trouble they caused for him back during the time of the Calamity._

[0][0][0]

Things had progressed from good to bad as Servant Rider made his appearance and made his boast. If anything, he had to wonder what the large Servant was doing in interrupting his match with Saber.

Then when Rider made such an audacious claim for a partnership, a bribery. Lancer could not help but hold tightly to the cold fury that welled up in his chest that he would be so easily be swayed by such petty rewards.

He was slightly glad though that Saber, the fabled King Arthur, had also shown some slight at what was being insinuated by the large Servant. It was refreshing to see such a code of conduct stand firm against temptation.

That was when two other Servants had entered the growing fray.

The first to appear was the golden Servant he had heard his Lord say was the one who had defeated Assassin in a rather spectacular yet brutal way.

Two weapons, a spear and sword, of undoubted quality hovered behind the golden haired Servant. They were aimed in their general direction, but he knew enough that the slightest of movement from any of them would send the weapons to that specific Servant.

The second Servant had appeared just right after the non-committal threat was leveled at them.

His entrance was nothing like how any of them thought or think of doing, for the Servant came as if falling from the sky, and everyone save the one clad in gold had to suppress a wince as the Servant had practically fallen face first into the concrete. If anything, the little man-shaped crater justified the speed at which the Servant had fallen with.

"My, my, what an entrance you make Mongrel." The Golden haired Archer said with amusement.

Lancer, Saber, and Rider all held back any comment as they observed the Servant pick himself up from the rubble he had created, and then stared up at the golden Archer.

With almost all classes of Servant already accounted for, there was little doubt that this was the Servant Berserker, for who would be foolish enough to send their Servant into such a volatile situation.

"Hey boy." Rider whispered to his little Master. "How powerful a Servant is he?" Despite the serious tone, the Servant who had introduced himself as the _King of Conquerors_ had a rather broad grin on his face.

"Um, well..." The boy seemed a little hesitant to reply to his overbearing Servant. "He's not really powerful at all. Well, he has the same level of _Strength_ and _Endurance _as you, and his _Luck _is almost as good yours but his other stats aren't that great." The boy really seemed puzzled by how weak the status of the Servant was.

Each Servant there knew enough that the Status the Master talking about was more or less a representation of level of their prowess.

"As a reward for amusing me, you will be given a quick death for your actions." The golden Servant said with no explanation to his words as his weapons now switched targets.

Thoughts were drawn to the ensuing battle as the weapons held aloft by Archer's power shot out like bullets. Berserker meanwhile just stood like an unmoving statue heedless to the oncoming threats.

The projectiles found their mark and exploded. Dust and debris flew into the air, more so than when Berserker made his entrance; and as the smoke cleared, everyone was greeted by the sight of rather large shield that stood between Berserker and Archer.

"So it seems you have some tricks dog." Archer said and his eyes narrowed at the shield. To call it a shield was an insult to the treasures held within his vault. In fact, it looked more like a bauble. Yet, the ornament still held firm under Berserker's grip as it held off Archer's initial assault. The insignia of a bull glaring at whatever it was directed to.

"Well, then." Archer began as more and more weapons appeared behind him as he turned to face Berserker. "Let us see how long your trick will last worm." And with with a snap of his fingers, the numerous weapons fired off towards white haired Servant below.

What came next was something they would not have thought possible, even for a Servant. It would have been one thing to stand firm, shield in hand against the raining onslaught of axes, swords, spears, and other forms of arms used as arrows fired. Instead, at the precise moment the missiles were to reach him, Berserker spun around in place, his bulwark still in hand.

Instead of the detonations that usually happened whenever and wherever Archer's arrows struck, there was only a sound of metal against metal, as Archer's own attack was sent right back at him. All sixteen Noble Phantasm used as arrows were fired, and all sixteen Noble Phantasms were returned; and in the ensuing blowout caused by Archer's act of halting the return of his treasures with more to act as his own form of protection, again smoke blanketed the area in its warm and musky embrace.

When the haze cleared, everyone was stunned.

Archer, the arrogant Servant clad in gold who wielded such treasures and threw them around without even so much as a care, began to disappear into swirls of light. Just as he he came into the melee with arrogance and splendor, he left with only a hole in the center of his forehead and a look of surprise etched on his face.

"You...bas...tard."

And even in the throes of death, the so proclaimed King, whose identity they never found out, managed to throw out one last garbled insult before the another casualty of the Fourth Holy Grail War was claimed.

Their eyes then tracked to the Servant who undoubtedly had slain the golden Archer. Gone was the staunch metal he wielded against such unfathomable force. Now, the Servant Berserker had gripped a weapon with a smoking barrel they had never seen in their time but was now abundant in this modern era, the information provided to them by the Grail told them.

[0][0][0]

_Ah, the good ole Army Carbine. Used by the Triggers of Caelondia to conquer to continent. In The Kid's hands that shot was as good as made; he managed to master the Trigger Blitz after all. Hell, he reinvented that skill. In fact, you could say the God's themselves guided that bullet to its target. Mother only knows them Gods seem to favor The Kid more than anyone else._

_Besides, who'd be crazy enough to invoke all of them at once and live to tell about?_

_The Kid, that's who._

[0][0][0]

The Servant Caster was up to no once good once again. The slaughter he had started to cause had culminated in the summoning of a creature beyond the imagining of man. Already, the three Servants who had come to together to each do their part against a common foe could do little but slow down the advance of the horrid giant.

Lancer stood at the shore of the river his red spear, _Gae Dearg_, ready to be thrown to dissolve the spell the deranged Servant of Magic was using the keep the monstrosity anchored to the world.

In the air Rider and his Master, Waver Velvet, rode upon the Servant of the Mount's _Gordius Wheel_ as they attempted to vaporize every bit of flesh they could. The might of Iskander's Noble Phantasm did little as the charred flesh re knit and the monster surged forward with renewed vigor.

At the base where the monster floated, on the surface of the water the Servant of the Sword, Saber danced like a feather on a wind as she chopped and sliced any limb she reached, or any limb that would try to reach her.

It was useless, the nightmare that had been brought into this plane of existence was just too big and the its regenerative power was just too great for their current arsenal at their disposal. What it would take was a power not used for slaying single foes, or massacring armies. It would take a power to destroy fortified structures in a single strike.

{ }}!

Or in this case, as the monster screamed in rage and pain, a strike, or several, from a weapon that was designed for the purpose of unleashing the raw forces of the world. The same force which destroyed a continent, and turned most of its denizens to dust.

Saber, Rider, and Lancer all looked towards the source of the attack to see Berserker standing atop the Fuyuki Bridge. They saw the white haired Servant take a swig from a bottle before setting said piece of glass down and firing a barrage of crackling spheres of untapped energy at the creature from a cannon he was hefting on his shoulder.

Whatever these globes touched did not burn, but disintegrate. Even the mighty restorative powers the anomaly had shown prior to Berserker's appearance was no match to catastrophe being unleashed upon it.

In the end, there had been nothing left of the creature. Nothing but ash as it blew away in the breeze.

[0][0][0]

_There are things that could be said about the power of the Calamity. _

_Raw._

_Untamed._

_Permanent._

_Did I mention that The Kid rarely used the cannon when he found it. Well, let's just say that I was forever grateful the Kid never aimed that thing at me when he did. I knew from experience that The Kid can do some real damage with everything he had in the Arsenal. Mother knows what he would do if he decided to run amok with the Calamity Cannon in hand._

_Huh, I think I might need a little something to put down that shiver went up my spine._

[0][0][0]

They had been tasked by their Master to now eliminate all other opposition. Since the defeat of the supposed strongest Servant, their role had changed from simple intelligence reconnaissance to the true purpose of their class.

They made sure to bid their time, following the remaining Servant and Master pairs.

Lancer made sure to always be by his Master's side ever since the failed assault made by the arrogant nobleman on Saber's Master.

Saber like Lancer, took the protection of her charge very seriously and was never but a few feet away. A gap she could easily close with her abilities. She was especially attached to the silver haired woman.

Rider was hard enough to track given the speed by which his mount would travel; and despite his nature, they could see the focused vigil the _King of Conquerors_ gave every time they had attempted to get close to his young Master.

Then there was Berserker and his Master. The strange Servant would always disappear whilst on the grounds of the Matou Mansion and they had been lucky enough to see him step on a strange square like design before being launched into the sky.

After careful consideration, each of them chose a time to strike and each of them ended with dismal failure.

It appeared that these Servants were truly exceptional with the regards to the defense of their Masters.

Lancer had used his incomparable _Agility_ and in the end, each aspect sent to had met their end by the twin tips of his spears.

Saber, again, shared in the regard even while wounded; and despite the superior numbers on their side, the situation showed just why the Saber class was hailed as one of the, if not the, most powerful class in the war.

With Rider, well, to be completely honest with themselves, they found their defeat at Rider's hand to be the most degrading. How could such a loud and physically overbearing Servant able to fight with the skill and moxy to match that of an Assassin class servant. To be fair, the larger Servant dictated fight as he kept his small Master within the folds of his mantle while felling them one by one. During the entire battle, the boy had been dragged around and around the fight and it looked like Rider was enjoying the how much his small Master was being rattled while being protected.

However, before the last of his consciousness' faded, they remembered the attempt on Berserker's Master.

Upon entering the Matou Mansion and espying a strange the device in a rather empty room and a rather conspicuous hole in the ceiling. The aspects sent to dispose of the Master of Berserker had decided to investigate the strange device after finding no clues as to the Master's whereabouts.

Each of them were thrown to the sky and each of them landed gracefully as they found themselves in a place within the stars. They could feel a warm glow as they explored this exotic place, a rather large floating island.

A tent stood near a strange monument with several different buildings on both sides, and they could hear the voice of a man and a young girl whispering, and a little bit of laughter. Already knowing that they had found their marks, the Assassins had started with their mission.

Only, things didn't go as planned.

The warmth and protectiveness this place of refuge seemed to have given stopped. The air turned cold and they felt as if the very land they standing on became their enemy. In truth, it sort of did.

Several mechanical monstrosities in the shape of a bull came charging at them. Their metal hide protecting their inner workings from their weapons. The ground shook as strange feather like shapes were at their feet and for those unlucky enough, found themselves in the maws of large beasts. The largest of them devouring three of them at once.

Strange birds, like a plague of locusts, descended on those that tried to escape. Whilst strange blue creatures, some small, some large, some wearing ragged hoods while wielding mining equipment, and the largest a big blue ball, mobbed them, beating their bodies no matter how many they cut down.

And strange white machines attacked them from afar with projectiles, bullets they had come to have been called in this era.

Truly, this was not a place of haven, but also a place of war.

The last of them, that almost made it to the same gate that had brought them to this hell, came face-to-face with Berserker. The supposed mad Servant, narrowed his eyes at their broken form, and the last thing the last vestige of the Servant Assassin saw was Berserker swinging down a rather large hammer.

[0][0][0]

_The Bastion was always a place of peace for those who looked for it; but we could, and always have, hold our own when we needed to._

[0][0][0]

Now it was down to the final fight for the Holy Grail. The final contestants were Rider, Saber, and Berserker.

Lancer had been dealt with thanks to machinations of the Einzbern Master of the War, much to Saber's regret and rage.

Before their battle the night after, they each sat down in the park with which they were to do their final confrontation. It had been all due to Rider's nature and persistence that they had been able to gather like this. A picnic blanket had been set out and with surprise, Berserker had been the one to provide the vintage they were drinking.

They each enjoyed the strange liquids Berserker had acquired from his homeland and while it was mostly Saber and Rider who had done most of the talking in regards to their respective wishes and way of Kingship. They had allowed the young Servant Berserker to say his own.

However the young spirit didn't, couldn't, say anything. So in the end, he raised a bottle and looked at them with the clear eyes of a survivor, one with a goal, and one who would not relent. Despite the silence he projected, both Saber and Rider respected the will they saw in his eyes.

Berserker had given them his respect, and they returned it in kind.

[0][0][0]

_The Kid don't say much. Well, not much he could have said given how couldn't speak at the time. Still, he was never one for words, mostly action; especially when things needed doing. _

_Well, The Kid always made sure to get the job done._

[0][0][0]

The final battle came.

Berserker, Rider, and Saber, all met at the same park once more. That was when Rider had unleashed his true weapon, his true treasure.

_Ionioi Hetairoi_.

The Army of the King. Within these arid lands, the unparalleled army of Alexander the Great marched along with their King; and once again these, great warriors, Heroic Spirits in their own right, came back to stand beside their King once more.

Saber could not help but tremble before the might before her. Despite her prowess, despite her skill, despite the fact she could wield a power so destructive that she would be able to cleave some of Rider's army down, she could not help but feel a semblance of defeat as she saw the way of kingship so different from her own.

Her she stood amongst the dunes of Rider's world. Her she stood alone with no one beside as she tried to ready herself against the tide of Rider's peerless army.

Off to the side, a fair ways off from Saber was Berserker. The tanned skin the Servant possessed. made him look like a native amongst the sun-scorched desert sand.

Saber saw the young Servant take a swig of a drink before slipping the bottle somewhere out of sight. Berserker then brought out a strange tube like weapon, different from the monstrosity of weapon he had wielded against Caster before, and began to set it down. In fact, she noticed that Berserker seemed to have packed a large amount of weaponry on his self.

It seemed that Berserker, despite being labeled Mad, had a clarity and foresight none could see.

Truly, there was a method in his madness as Rider's army charged towards them. That was when explosions began to rain on the oncoming horde. In front of them body parts, blood, and sand began to fly. Saber had to wonder if Berserker did not truly live up to his class.

After all, one had to be touched in the head to face down an army that numbered in the tens of thousands without any trepidation; and she saw none as Berserker loaded his weapon again and fired it once more upon the enemy.

[0][0][0]

_I'll tell ya something. _

_That fight, that fight wasn't fair._

_I mean ya had an army against two people; and one of them was The Kid. _

_Yup, ya can say it. _

_Them folks following their King never had a chance._

[0][0][0]

At the end of the carnage, when all was left was the battered and bruised form of the three remaining Servants, the unlikely happened.

Or in this case, it was the most likely. Her Master, the man known as the _Magus Killer_ had been able to track down a liability for Rider's Master. Apparently, Kiritsugu had seen fit to kidnap the old couple that had given both Master and Servant lodging, food, and good company.

In exchange for their lives, Waver Velvet, Rider's Master, was tasked to order his Servant to help her defeat Berserker. Berserker, who despite the the sheer numbers he had just faced, seemed the least fatigued.

It was a testament on what needed to be done to win. She had been informed that Berserker's Master could not be found and there was nothing that could be used to deal with the situation. The only other link to Matou Kariya was Tohsaka Tokiomi's wife, Aoi, and daughter, Rin. However, they had already moved away from the city and no doubt Kiritsugu knew such trickery would never sit by her code, no matter if it was for the Grail.

However, the Emiya had found another way to infuriate her. With Irisviel already turning into the Grail there had been almost no council to sate her increasing anger with the man that was her Master.

However, the choice of action was taken out of her hands.

When she heard the noise, she thought Kiritsugu had killed one of the elders in order to make Waver make a quicker decision. However, Kiritsugu's plan, for all his ability to outthink, outwit, and outmaneuver, it all failed to take into account Berserker.

Or if it did, it did not account for everything.

Almost like how it happened Archer at the harbor, Kiristugu's head became riddled with holes. Berserker did not wield the same long-arm he had against the golden Servant of the Bow. He now held twin revolvers, each of their barrels smoking as the Servant unloaded several rounds that, to the knowledge supplied by the Grail, could not be possibly contained with the chambers alone.

Kiristugu's head looked nothing more than tenderized meat, well, the parts that hadn't been blown away by Berserker that is. The white haired Servant did not stop his assault with just his pistol as Berserker, used a larger firearm with a more conical end to literally obliterate the remains of the _Magus Killer_. Apparently, Berserker did live up to his name after all.

Still, despite at what had happened Saber could not feel a little satisfied that justice had been dealt. When she began to feel the toll on her body began to overwhelm what little supply of prana she had left after her _Master_ had been killed, she smiled a kind smile.

"Thank you."

And with those final words she departed. She departed to wait once more for another chance. Another chance and hopefully a better Master who would not sully the knight's code just to win.

[0][0][0]

_Well, little else for me to say but that was all there was to the story._

.

_Now, now, don't give me that look. The Kid always made it in the end. _

_I mean it._

_The imagination always has a way in fillin' in the gaps._

_So use it, and see what ya think happens on your own._

_Just make sure you make a good foundation for them thoughts in your head._

_After all, even grand ideas, start small._

[0][0][0]

**A/N:**

Hi there folks. This was a special one-shot. A little treat for those who have been following my story and as a little celebration for reaching the day that this story was published (or technically posted up) on .

As for the next chapter. I am still hammering away at ideas for now. Again, real life needs to take the wheel as circumstances are preventing from really sitting down and working on the story.

Anyway, this story was something I came up with at the same time as The Goddess of Hope. It never really made it to nor did I actually finish it. I just added a little bit and tried to come up with an appropriate ending. Well, the ending I couldn't think off. Still, this was an homage to a good game I played at the time.

I hope you enjoyed this little special.

**Dminion signing off once more...**

[0][0][0]

_Servant Stat:_

**Class:**_ Berserker_

**Real Name:** The Kid

**Master:** Kariya Matou

**Height/Weight:** ?/?

**Alignment:** Neutral Good

* * *

**Strength:** B (C)

**Endurance:** A (B)

**Agi: **C

**Mana: **D

**Luck:** A

** Noble Phantasm:** Ex

* * *

**Class Skills:**

_Mad Enhancement:_ E-

This skill raises a Servant's basic parameter in exchange of hindering mental capacities. In some cases, also seals away Personal Skills.

E-: At this level this Servant only receives a rank-up in Strength; the Servant loses the ability to talk properly but other mental faculties and skills are not hindered in any way.

* * *

**Personal Skills:**

_Item Creation:_ E-

The skill to manufacture magical items.

E-: At this skill level, the servant cannot make any magical items. The Servant can only manufacture and modify items the specific Servant already has pertinent knowledge of.

* * *

_Knowledge of Respect and Harmony:_ B

This skill prevents any decrease in the effectiveness of a technique, regardless of how many times it is used against the same opponent.

B: At this level, this Servant's attacks can't be perceived.

* * *

_Eye of Mind (True): _A

This skill is more of heightened insight that was refined through experience.

A: At this level the Servant has a vast amount experience almost unrivaled. The analyzing capabilities of the Servant allow him to make the appropriate action at the appropriate time for the best possible result even while under duress or in the heat of fervid battle. This skill allows the Servant to have a clear and focused mind in almost any situation. This skill does not guarantee a win but instead greatly lowers the possibility of losing.

* * *

_Battle Continuation:_ A+

The strength of vitality for predicaments. Also, the ability to withdraw from combat and reach allied territory alive after being defeated.

A+: At this level, this allows the Servant to continue fighting with deadly injuries so long as the Servant does not receive a decidedly fatal strike. Also, the level of this skill shows the Servant's great fortitude granting a rank-up in _Endurance_ by one rank.

* * *

**Noble Phantasm(s):**

The Bastion:_A Place of Refuge_ : EX

The Bastion, as the name implies, is a place where something continues to survive. The Bastion is the only Noble Phantasm of this Servant. No other item he wields or concepts associated to him fully represent Berserker's deeds than this very Noble Phantasm.

The Bastion was the very thing The Kid had fought and bled for in order to try and secure the safety of a world that had been obliterated. In his story, The Kid had gone through a time loop of an event called the _Calamity_, the proverbial apocalypse that shattered the land and turned most inhabitants into statues of ash_. _Again and again, The Kid tried to find a way to save his home and every one and thing living in it.

After what could have been eons repeating the same occurrence and after trying to change the very fate of his world, literally, The Kid had finally decided that there really was no going back, not anymore. So after one final loop back in time to save the most he could, The Kid had finally allowed himself to rest. He allowed the Bastion to become a ship to aim for who knows where, picking up survivors when and where it could, and ferrying those that still lived to safety.

This Noble Phantasm allows Berserker to deploy a gateway to a special independent territory beyond the grasp of the known world. The Bastion can be a manifestation of the very deed Berserker had done when he had been alive, but it is more that that. The Bastion can be considered a living creature, still alive, and still performing its duty as a place of refuge.

Everything he had helped build, save, and use are all available to him again to be used once more when he arrives. While inside the Bastion, The Kid is treated to constant healing as well as an unnatural supply of prana that the Servant can use to help replenish his own reserves and thrive on. Allies may be allowed to enter and may also benefit from these properties while inside the Bastion but at a reduced rate.

However, should the Bastion be invaded by hostile forces (through the use of the special gate Berserker would deploy) then all healing benefits will be temporarily halted and all resources within will be locked until the threat is dealt with. Subsequently the Bastion will release a defense force, creatures that had come call the Bastion itself home due to being born and raised or brought on-board by The Kid himself, to help in the eradication of all aggressors.


End file.
